Vulnerable Chaelisa
by The Unwritten Letter
Summary: Rosé is a small town girl that has recently moved to South Korea from Australia. She is a very quiet girl, with great vocal skills. Lisa is just your average BA. She is chic, cool, and is the head of the dance team. She is very popular, and roams the hall with her best friend, Jennie Kim. What will happen, when they go to the same school, School of Performing Arts Seo
1. Chapter 1

**Rosé POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked at the demon, and read it was 5:30AM. I looked around, the pink tinted walls that were so unfamiliar to me. It finally seemed to feel like home. I looked around, searching for my schedule that I lost already. I walk over to my door, and saw my ironed uniform. I pick it up, and change quickly. I picked up my books, and stuffed them in my bag, and walked downstairs. The air roamed with the smell of pancakes. My stomach growled, letting me know it was time to eat. I noticed my mother was stirring up the yellow yolks on the pan to create delicious eggs.

"Annyeong, mother."

"Rosé dear, can you please pass out the plates on the table please?"

"Yes mother."

I walk to my kitchen, and walk to the cabinet across the sink. The silver knob was glinting in the light, as if it was laughing at me. I stretched, on my tip-toes, to reach the darn knob, but I just couldn't. I could hear my mother laughing behind me. I got frustrated, and grabbed the chair from our brown-rounded table. I finally reached the silver round knob, and pulled it back. It revealed white plates, decorated with a rim of flowers, roses to be exact.

"Here mom."

"Thanks sweetheart."

I start to walk back to my chair and then my mother suddenly grabs my wrist.

"Honey, you forgot something on the tables after dinner yesterday."

She hands me my schedule, full of scribbles. I take the paper, and fold it nicely into squares, and shove it into my pocket. I begin to dig into my breakfast, until I checked my watch and noticed school starts in 40 minutes.

"Thanks mom, for the food and my schedule."

"Anytime dear."

I grab my bag, and start my way to school. I sit on my step, separating the entrance and the main house, and take off my slippers, and put on my school shoes. I grab my gym shoes, and put them in my bag.

"Goodbye mom!"

My mother peeks through the tainted blue door.

"Have a nice day on your first day of school!"

I smile at my mother, and adjust my bag, and walk to the station. I passed various signs and shops. I really enjoyed the sights South Korea had to offer me. The noisy cafes, the busy people, and the loud cars. I saw many people biking or skating pass me, and I just couldn't wait for my own bike.

I put my wallet up to the subway scanner, and hear a beep along with a green light flashing. I walk through, and find my train. I hear train tracks screeching in glee, echoing amongst the subway walls. I grab a blue seat and pull out my earphones. While listening to my favorite boys, Big Bang, I saw a woman hanging onto a yellow pole, trying to keep her balance. I figured she was having a baby, due to her stomach growing. I got up, and took my earphones out.

"Ajumma, please, take my seat."

She gave me an eye-winkled smile full of appreciation.

"Thank you dear."

I smiled, and plugged my earphones into my ears, getting pulled back into my own world. The train finally reached my stop. I pulled out my schedule. I walked through the double doors, that would either lead me through hell, or a pretty decent year.

I open the doors and hear the doors squeak. The hallway is filled with many boys and girls. I don't look like them. I mean, I am Korean but I was born in Australia. My mother was worried that the kids would laugh at my accent. Many of them started to look at me. I mean I can understand, majority of the them probably thought I looked weird.  
I walked past many of the girls, with no expression. I hear all the chatter of the students die down as I walk through the hallways. I find my classroom and slowly open the door. As I slide the door open, many students looked at me. I quickly find an open seat in the corner.

"Annyeong class." My teacher says as she approaches her stand. She places her papers on the wooden stand.

"Today we have a new student here with us today."

I looked around knowing that everyone was looking at me with those eyes. I hid my face with my red hair.

"Rosé, please introduce yourself."

I get up in front of the class. I hear anonymous whispers, that are whistling in my ear.

"Hello my name is-"

There was a loud bang, as our classroom door was closed. I looked to my left and noticed a girl. She was tall, with blond hair.

"Lisa, why are you late this morning?"

My teacher gave this girl named Lisa a questioning look, as if she was curious why she was late. Lisa didn't respond and went to her desk, or should I say, the desk I chose. The teacher gave me a look, and I knew it was a signal to go to my desk. I stood there, wondering what I should do. I looked at Lisa, and she was looking outside the window. I ignored the class, and moved to the sit next to Lisa, as it was the only spot open left.

After the lunch bell rung, my teacher left the classroom, and I watched her leave. I opened my bag, and got out my food for the day. I put in my earphones to tone out the world. I started singing 'Without you' by GDragon and some other girl. I must've gotten carried away because someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hi there! I'm Jisoo!"

I looked up, while taking out my white earphones, and saw a girl my age, with brown eyes, and black hair. She looked like a model, and she should definitely belong in many model agencies everywhere.

"Hello, my name is Rosé."

She smiled and sat down next to me. She pulled out her lunch as well. I looked at her and smiled.

"I am sorry if I am making you feel awkward. I was just hoping we could be friends."

She looked at me, while smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Hey Rosé, you have a nice voice, I was wondering if you wanted to join the show choir?"

I looked at her for a second and swallowed my food down.

"I would love to, but I am very shy."

"Oh don't worry, we will be together. I think singing together, we would sound great!"

"Okay, Ill try it out. 

After all the classes where done, I grabbed my bag, and started to walk out. I was the last one to leave the classroom so I closed the door. I turned around and Jisoo was waiting for me, and of course with her smile. I smiled and we walked in the hallway to go home.

"Do you want to walk together home everyday?"

I looked at her, and nodded not sure how to really respond. As we were nearing the end of the white and narrow hallway, I heard people yelling. I turned the corner towards the noise, away from the entrance.

"Rosé where are you going?"

I looked at her and motioned her to follow me.

We came to a big crowd. The crowd seemed to be surrounding something, or to be precise, someone. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw Lisa and some other girl.

"Hey Jennie, let's show these girls how to dance, shall we?

The shorter brunette girl nodded to Lisa, whom I assumed was Jennie. Jennie started to dancing, hitting her hips with her hands, and doing a walkway up the stairs on Lisa's chest down to her leg. I watched in awe. Lisa then started to do some body roll. I was memorized. The movements were something I have never seen before. They were very good at dancing. Once Lisa and Jennie stopped dancing, two other girls stepped up. Both gave Lisa and Jennie smirks. They started to dance, and one with blue hair even did the splits. Nothing was special about their performance. They stopped dancing and no one cheered for them like they did previously for Lisa and Jennie. Jennie laughed, and Lisa smirked.

"Sorry girls, you don't get to make the team with those moves."

Lisa laughed and walked out of the crowd. She walked straight for me, and bumped my shoulder really hard. She stopped and looked at me.

"Watch where you are going."

Jennie caught up with Lisa, looking at Jisoo and I with pity, but continued with Lisa anyways. I looked at Jisoo and frowned at her.

"Oh, you must not know them, the tall blonde one is Lisa. She is the popular one at this school. She is really good at dancing, hence why she is captain of the dance team"

"Her best friend is Jennie Kim. She is her co-captain I guess you could say. They have been dancing ever since they were little."

I nodded in response. I wonder why Lisa was so mean, but Jennie was a bit less aggressive.  
Jisoo and I turned around and headed home. Jisoo and I parted our ways, and I continued through the narrow streets back to the subway. I scanned my wallet again, and the light blinked at me in response that I was good to go. I walked past the gates and entered the train. I read on the train on the way back instead, because its dark and I want to be wary of my surroundings. I am not familiar with the neighborhood, so I was very uncomfortable. The train screeched to a stop.

"Last stop, Last stop."

I walked out of the train and walk to my house, up the hill. The hill was killing my heels but I didn't mind, I was almost there.

"Hey there miss."

I turned around really fast. Behind me was a man. He had soju in his hand. It was empty, so in conclusion, I knew he was drunk and was not in the right state of mind. I started to turn around slowly and walk faster. Suddenly I was grabbed by the wait. I screamed really loud.

"No! No! Stop! Someone help!

"Let go of her!"

A flash of blonde went past. I heard groans and the man was suddenly on the ground. My waist was let go of, and now was in someone's hand. I looked up and was breathing hard. Lisa was standing in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosé POV**

My heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear. I went to move out of her embrace but I tripped. She caught me, holding me by the waist. She was looking at me with this intense stare and I couldn't help but stare back. I coughed, causing her to push me lightly to the side.

"Thanks... for you know, saving me."

"Be careful. Don't want a flower to be stepped on when it just started to grow beautifully."

I was confused by what she meant, but smiled anyways. She nodded and started to walk down the hill. I hesitated and wanted to say something, but her tall frame was swallowed by the darkness. I looked at the man groaning on the floor. I kicked him lightly to see if he was still alive. He whined, letting me know he was. I continued to walk back home, underneath the streetlights, constantly looking behind me. I couldn't get Lisa out of my head. I was so confused. I made it safely to my house, and opened the door.

"Welcome back Rosé."

"Thanks mom."

I sat on the step in front of the entrance and took my shoes off. I put on my pink slippers on, and I walked up my stairs, which constantly creaked underneath my feet. I set my bag on my bed, and sat on my chair. I hopped into the shower, and cleansed my self. I needed a hot shower after what that man did to me. After I got out of the shower, I opened my laptop and started to do my homework. My eyes were straining underneath the bright lights of my computer. I woke up with drool on my face. I heard the horrible monster ringing in the background by my bed. I rubbed my tired eyes, and stood up. I walked over to the demon, my alarm, and shut it off. I walked down my wooden, yet very creaky stairs. The air yet again smelled like breakfast.

" Annyeong haseyo mom."

"Hello dear, everything you need is on the counter."

I ate my breakfast in silence. I wondered if I should tell my mom about the accident yesterday, but decided not too. I ate my food, and thanked my mother afterwards. I went upstairs to put on my uniform. After that I checked myself in the mirror, and fixed my long, red hair. I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag, and put my shoes on. I opened the door, and walked to the station. I walked down the hill, and past various of shops again, and looked at the people around me. South Korea is very different than Australia. Everything about South Korea is very interesting, and I love it. I reached the station, scanned my wallet, and the green light blinks in excitement. I get on the train and since there was no open seats I held onto one of the yellow poles. I continued to look at all the people on the train and noticed a girl sitting at the other end of the train. I stared at the blonde until I noticed it was Lisa. Why is she on my train? I didn't know she lived near me. Is that how she saved me yesterday? Millions of questions kept popping up, but they were interrupted when she lifted her head. We stared at each other until the trained stopped. I walked out of the train quickly, while my heart was beating hard against my rib cage.

"Hey Rosé! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Jisoo walk towards me. I smiled, relieved it wasn't Lisa.

"Hey Jisoo! Long time no see."

She smiled and hugged me from the side.

"So did you get home safely?"

I looked at her, uncertain if I should explain that I was attacked or about the Lisa interactions.  
I decided to tell her about both, because overall she was my first friend that I made here and I trust her.

"I was attacked by a drunk man, and Lisa saved me."

She looked at me, eyes wide and her hands came to cover her mouth. She stopped walking and was standing still like the I told her I was dying.

"Did I hear you right? Lisa, as in THE Lisa?"

"Yes, the only Lisa I know that goes here."

"She doesn't help others other than Jennie. Lisa doesn't like to talk to people other than the dance crew."

I looked at her, very confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well she saved me, and we so happen to be on the same train."

"I would stay away from her."

"Why?"

"She has done things to others that I will never forgive her for."

I looked at her with pity, instantly knowing what she meant. Lisa must've teased Jisoo about something.

"What did Lisa do to you Jisoo. You know I am here for you right?

I smiled and hugged her tightly to show I did truly care for her. She looked at me, then sighed.

"I sing, you know, but before I sang, I used to dance. To be precise, Lisa and I used to be best friends. I would dance with Jennie and Lisa all the time, but a lot of people started to comment how I was a bad dancer, and how it effected the dance team. They said I was the cause of us losing every competition."

She started to walk away from me very fast. I caught her wrist, and turned her around. She was crying. Jisoo, the most innocent girl, was crying because of Lisa. I was so aggravated and upset at the fact that I thought Lisa was a good person. Now I know looks can be deceiving. I pulled her tiny frame to me, and hugged her. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry, allowing me to comfort her. After a couple minutes, she started to stop crying, and I grabbed my bag and handed her some tissues. She smiled in appreciation, and grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards school.

"Come on, don't worry about me, I am fine! I got an amazing friend like you."

She started to run, dragging me along with her.

"We don't want to be late, do we Rosé? Run faster!"

I started to smile, and laugh at her goofiness. I chased her to school. We reached the front doors and walked inside the school. We walked into our classroom laughing, and sat down in our seats. The bell rang, and the teacher came in. She looked around and stopped when she landed her gaze on something. I followed her gaze, and Lisa was right next to me, looking outside again.

"Lisa, for once you are not late, what made you come?"

She looked away from the window, and stared at the teacher for awhile.

"Well, what is it Lisa?"

She stared at the teacher for the longest time before turning towards me. I flinched when her gaze met mine. Rage boiled in my veins as I recall what happened with Jisoo before class.

"I am finally starting to appreciate the view next to me."

I looked at her with angry eyes. At this point I hope she will jump out that window. Lisa turned back to the teacher.

"The tree is finally growing flowers. I love flowers. I didn't want to miss them grow this year because last year I didn't get a view like this."

Lisa stopped looking the teacher, and looked down at her bag and got her notebook out. Class was boring after that. After lunch with Jisoo, school ended.

"Hey Rosé, the auditions are after school today, want to come?"

I nodded and we picked up our bags and headed to the auditions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa POV**

I remember the first time I saw her. She was so beautiful. I heard her singing by mistake, and I was hooked. She was amazing, and I wanted to hear more, but Jisoo interrupted. Ever since Jisoo became friends with Rosé, she has looked at me, with hatred. She thought I was a bad person. I mean she isn't wrong, but I have my reasons. I started to finish my notes, when I noticed she was singing again. I turned my head, and looked outside, and closed my eyes. She was singing so softly, yet I could understand every word she was singing.

"Hey Rosé, the auditions are after school today, want to come?"

She nodded, and I felt a pinch in my stomach. Why does she go everywhere with Jisoo? Why couldn't she see what she really deserves. I guess ill have to make her notice me. I smirked. I knew the best way to get her. She walked out of the class with Jisoo, probably on her way to the auditions.

"Hey Lisa! You excited for the club party tonight?"

"Yeah, Jennie I am ready. This is going to be the best night."

"Oh? Why?"

I smirked.

"I will finally show my real potential ."

I grabbed my bag, and got up from my seat.

"Jennie, I was thinking, we should invite people."

"Oh, yeah sure I guess. Why?"

I ignored her and continued to walk out of the classroom. Jennie and I walked to the station, swiped our wallets, and continued on our way home. We finally reached a intersection and said our goodbyes. I continued my way home by myself.

"Oh my goodness Rosé! I can't believe you made show choir!"

I looked up in front of me, and to my surprise, my angel was in front of me.

"Oh Jisoo! Thank you, but seriously you were amazing too! Without you, I wouldn't have made it!"

"Hey Rosé, I have to go this way. I hope you stay safe on the way home this time, okay?"

"Thanks Jisoo, I really appreciate it."

Jisoo walked down an alleyway, and Rosé continued up the hill to her home.  
She started to sing on the way, and my heart started to beat fast. I had to do something, I had to invite her now or it was too late.

"Rosé..." I whispered to her.

She was still walking up the hill.

"Rosé..." I said this time I tried a bit harder.

She stopped. She put her red hair behind her ear, and turned around.

"Lisa? What are you doing here." she said in a strained voice.

"There is this party at this club, and I wanted to invite you. It would help people get to know you."

"Why do you care?"

"Fine, don't come." I snapped.

I panicked. I can't believe I said that. I can't let her get to me. Just because she is beautiful doesn't mean she can break my wall. I turned around, and picked up a rock, and threw it to the ground hard. She doesn't have to come. I don't need to see her face. I don't need her.

"Lisa, I don't know why you want me to come, and if I even did, I wouldn't come because of you." she said forcefully.

I continued to walk down the hill. I fished for my phone, and texted Jennie. My fingers were tapping across the screen very fast, as I sent her a reply. I told her how I tried to get Rosé to come. Even if she doesn't I will go to the party and have fun. I don't need Rosé. I walked up to Jennie's house. I knocked on the door, and Jennie opened it.

"Ready Jennie?"

"Yeah Lisa, give me a second."

Jennie put her white converse shoes on, and walked out. We continued to walk till we hit the club. The club was vibrating, even outside. We walked in, the purple and red lights flickering everywhere on the walls. Many people were dancing on the dance floor.

"Jennie, go get drinks, I'll go find a booth."

She nodded, and I walked to a booth. After a couple minutes, Jennie returned to me with water in her hands.

"Thanks Jen."

She smiled and we talked.

"So... Rosé isn't coming is she?"

"No, I tried but she jot got aggressive towards me, and I don't care anymore."

"Well, I invited Jisoo."

I looked at her surprised.

"Really? Why?"

"Lisa! She was our friend, and we left her. I feel bad, and it was our fault that we didn't fight for her."

"I didn't want us to be laughed at!"

"I don't care Lisa, Jisoo made little mistakes, just like you and I. She is coming and you better be nice."

I glared at her. I continued to sip my drink. Many hours past, and I was now dancing on the dance floor. I was moving my body to the beat, using everything I had. My hips were on fire, but I didn't care, I love dancing. All of the sudden I saw a flash of red. I looked to the side, and saw Rosé dancing with Jisoo. I opened my mouth, and was shocked. She came? Well, now she is trouble. I smirked. I grabbed a boy by his leather jacket and brought us to the middle. I used my hips and snaked my way down to the floor. The boy stared at me, as I was on the floor. He started to dance with me, and we did many robotic and pop lock movements.

"Wow, Rosé, look at Lisa."

I looked over, while doing my body wave. The boy was now dancing by himself, so I was dancing hard by myself as well. I smirked. I grabbed Jennie's hand, and lead her to the center with me. We used our hands in many circular movement to show how skilled we were with our bodies. I saw Rosé's mouth slightly open. I grabbed Jennie, and leaned in and backed away quickly to simulate an intimate move, and the crowd went wild. I grabbed Jennie, and we walked back to our booth.

"What was that?" She yelled over the music, as it was blasting from the speakers.

"I wanted this hot night to be remembered and I can't spend it doing nothing"

"Dang, what got you so fired up? I will admit that was fun. I haven't danced like that in a while."

"Nothing, let it go."

Jennie left after our conversation, so I walked out of the club and noticed Rosé was walking with Jisoo. Jisoo waved goodbye and Rosé was walking alone. I decided to show her what she was missing, and I started to jog up to her. I jogged by Rosé, making sure to swing my hips. I heard her stop, and I continued to jog to the station. I swiped my wallet, and I got onto the train. No one was on my cart of the train, so I put my earphones in my ears. Just before the doors close, a hand stopped it. I looked up, and Rosé was heaving hard. She looked up and gulped. We stared at each other.

"Last train, Last train! Departing now! Departing now!"

Rosé went to the corner of the train cart, and put her hands on her face, and leaned on her knees. Her chest was going in and out as she was breathing very fast. She must have ran to catch the last train.

She looked up, and weaved her hand through her hair, and laid her head on the back of the seat. She closed her eyes. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Lisa, you can stop staring at me."

She opened her eyes, and caught me.

"I wasn't. Why would I look at you?"

I cursed inside my head. I did it again.

She ignored me and continue to talk to me.

"What was that on the dance floor?"

"Why did you come?"

"I-"

She didn't respond. She looked like she was conflicted with her own thoughts.

"I finished my homework early."

I scoffed.

"Seriously, when did you learn to dance like that?"

I looked at her, and didn't respond.

"I happened to have something to keep me dancing. I am not particularly good at it."

She laughed.

"Not good? I wish I could dance, but still, even though I don't like you at the moment, I won't lie and say you aren't a good dancer."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

We stayed quiet for a long time. Before long, we came to our last stop, and I walked out of the train, into the cold air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosé POV**

I watched her walk out of the train, with her blonde hair flowing behind her. She thought I came because of her? I mean, I was intrigued, but I only went to protect Jisoo. Jisoo was surprisingly invited by Jennie. After all I have heard from Jisoo, Jennie was the closest with her. I got up from my seat and followed Lisa. Lisa was a good couple steps ahead of me, and I was thankful. I don't think I could ever look at Lisa the same way again. I am very confused. Her body was so amazing to look at while she danced. I watched her dance with that boy, and for some reason, my stomach churned. I was confused as to why I didn't like her dancing with other people. I walked the hill and noticed Lisa was gone. Where did she go? I ignored the thought, and walked up to my house. I opened my squeaky door open, and took my shoes off. I put on my pink slippers, and went upstairs.

"Rosé, please don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow!"

My mother yelled downstairs. I rolled my eyes. I turn on my lamp and focus on my homework.

I woke up to the sound of my lovely alarm screeching. I push the covers away, and grab the alarm and throw it on the ground. That shut it up, I smiled.

"Honey, what was that?"

"Sorry mother, my alarm fell and it broke."

"Oh, are you okay? Do we need another one?"

"No, I will just use my phone!"

I laughed, and got up to take a shower. After I dried myself off, and put on my uniform on, I walked down my stairs.

"Mother, good morning!"

"Rosé dear, please eat and go to school, you will be late."

She stopped, and turned around.

"Oh and Good morning."

She smiled, and turned around in the kitchen and continued to clean.

I grabbed my toast, and my bag and headed out. I slipped my slippers off, and put on my shoes. I open my door, and headed out. Once I got threw the train trip, and finally reached my school, I caught Jisoo at her locker.

"Hey Jisoo!"

"Oh, Rosé! You scared me!"

She slammed her locker shut. I laughed.

"Sorry!" I side hug her to show her I was truly sorry.

"Are you excited to sing in front of the school today?"

"Sing? I wasn't aware of this!"

"Oh sorry, everyone voted you to sing the anthem."

"What! That's crazy!"

"Yeah! You were the best singer!"

"Awe, Jisoo, you are too nice! Thank you though." I gave her a smile.

We reached our class and we sat down in our seats. Lisa was already there looking good. Wait. What did I just say? Lisa may look cute, but I don't like her, nor in that way. I sneak a peek at her, and she catches me. I inhale really fast, and choke on air. I start to cough, and Lisa stands up before Jisoo could. She pats my back.

"Rosé, you okay? Every rose has it's thorn, but be careful not to hurt yourself."

She looked at me after I was done choking on nothing. She sat down, and twirled with her pencil, which distracted me, through the whole entire class period. Before I knew it, it was lunch, as the bell rang.

"Hey what was that about?"

Jisoo look at me very confused.

"I don't know. On the other hand, have you been talking to Jennie?"

"Yeah, surprisingly she said sorry, and I don't know. I want to be friends but, she still hangs with Lisa. She never apologized to me still."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but I think you should give Jennie a chance."

"Yeah, I mean she was my best friend since middle school."

"Well, let her know!"

She nodded and continued to eat her lunch in silence which told me that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I respected that and continued to eat my own lunch until a water bottle was placed on my desk.

"Make sure to stay hydrated, you never know when you'll be thirsty."

Lisa gave me a look and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Thanks."

I looked at her very confused.

"Hey Lisa."

Lisa turned to Jisoo, and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Jisoo."

Lisa turned around with hands in her skirt pockets. She sat down with Jennie, and had a blank expression on.

"Are you excited for the game?"

I turned to Jisoo and smiled weakly.

"I don't know! I don't do well singing in front of an audience."

"I think you will do fine Rosé."

"Thanks Jisoo."

I gave her a smile and finished my lunch. A couple of hours passed and school was finally over. I walked to Jisoo's desk and waited for her to finish packing up her bag.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

We walked to the show choir room, filled with melodies and beats. After practicing and practicing, we stopped and decided to get ready for the game.

"Hey Rosé, don't forget to have fun."

I looked at the President, Lee Hi.

"Okay, thanks."

I smiled weakly. I turned around and went outside the classroom. I went to my locker and got my bag that had extra clothes for the game. I went to the bathroom where it smelled like perfume. I quickly changed, and headed out to the soccer field. I found Jisoo in the food line. I poked her cheek and smiled.

"Hey! What are you getting?"

"I am getting some popcorn, and water, you?"

"Can we share the popcorn? I will just get a water. I need to stay hydrated for when I sing."

"Okay! Are you nervous?"

"Well, I am but, I have faith. You guys voted me after all!"

I laughed. She smiled really wide and started to laugh with me. We finally reached the front, and we ordered what we wanted. After we got what we wanted, we walked to the bleachers before the game started and looked for seats.

"Do you want to sit in the front or in the back?"

I looked at Jisoo and pointed to the back.

"I am tall but I think you are a bit small."

She laughed.

"Yes I know Rosé, thanks for caring."

I smiled and laughed too.

We found our spots and the game started. Just after our team scored I noticed they called a timeout. A group started to go on the field, and I was very confused. What caught my eye was blonde hair.

"Is that Lisa?"

Jisoo turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah, during breaks or timeouts the dance team does a segment."

I widen my eyes, and focused my attention on the field. Music start to play, and the dance crew moved with such grace. My eyes where trying to focus on the other dancers, but I couldn't. Lisa was so addicting to look at. Her moves, her ego, her charisma, her everything.  
After the music stopped, they walked off and got in line to get water. Jisoo snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey! You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I was distracted."

"After the time is over for this first half, you will get to sing."

"Oh man. I am so nervous."

After scoring three more goals, our team finally got a break and the first half was over. I started to walk to down the bleachers.

"Yeah Rosé!"

"Good luck!"

"Fighting!"

"Go Rosé!"

People started to shout positive comments. I couldn't help but smile. I walked down the last flight of the bleachers before someone grabbed my elbow.

"Don't worry about the crowd, focus on you, and be the best you can be."

I looked up and saw Lisa give me a look. I gulped, and shoved her off.

"Thanks."

I continued to walk to the field, with the cheering crowd, and my heart pounding against my rip-cage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosé POV**

I ended up walking on the turf, with the loud cheers behind me. I couldn't stop smiling. Ever since I came to this school, I never thought I would have such great friends by my side. I never thought that I would be here. I looked around, and the crowd started to calm down.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please rise for our anthem!"

A microphone was handed to me, while the crowd in front of me stood up. I placed my right hand over my heart. I sang with all I had in me. I felt so much emotion in me. I wanted to continue to sing, but the anthem was ending, and my voice faded with it. Everyone started to clap, and I am sure I turned fifty shades of red. I walked off the turf, and climbed back up the creaky metal stairs. I walked up to Jisoo, who was smiling with her white pearls.

"You were so amazing! You have such a great voice! I am so glad you got to sing."

She couldn't stop smiling, and her smile was so contagious that I ended to smile as well.

"Thank you so much Jisoo!"

We hugged it out, and started to laugh.

"I have to go get a refill, do you want me to get you anything?"

Jisoo nodded at my response and handed the popcorn to me. I started to turn back until I bumped into a wall. Remember when I said wall? I really meant a chest, as in Lisa's chest. I fell back, until she grabbed my waist and pulled me up to her chest with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay Rosé?"

I stopped breathing. This reminded me when she saved me against those boys. She saved me then, and now she has saved me again. I couldn't move, and she tighten her grip around my waist. The distance wasn't helping my blush that was continuing to form.

"Rosé, are you okay?"

I blinked and realized she has asked twice.

"Uh, yes I am... thanks again for you know... catching me again."

"No problem, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

She left go of my waist, and walked around me. I breathed out loud. I can't believe that just happened. Why did my heart go crazy? Why did she look so pretty, and yet so kind. I was very confused. I am still upset about the situation with Jisoo, but what can I do if I am around Lisa? What if we are alone? I don't think I could handle it. My face was burning. I wiped my forehead to find out I was sweating a bit. I continued to go down the bleachers before I forgot to pick up my bucket of popcorn that was knocked down earlier. I started to turn around when I brushed shoulders with Jennie.

"Hey Rosé!"

"Hey Jennie!"

"You did amazing earlier. You truly have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you so much Jennie." I smiled at her.

"I guess Lisa was right, you are a siren."

With that, Jennie left and walked away. A siren? What does that even mean? Is Lisa saying I was too loud? I shake the thought away and grab my bucket and turn around yet again. I finally reach the food line, and fill the bucket up with popcorn. I decide to head back to the bleachers towards Jisoo. I stopped in my tracks to see Jisoo smiling next to Jennie. Jennie was laughing really loud and leaned over to hug Jisoo. Jisoo hugged Jennie back, and started to cry. I didn't want to interrupt them so I turned around to sit on a lower level bleacher. After a couple minutes of sitting by myself, I decided to go to the restroom. I walked up to the school. I didn't want to go to the concessions stand's bathroom because I knew it would be packed and would smell gross. I finally reach the school back doors, started to jog towards it.

"Lisa... Lisa... Lisa... when will you ever learn?"

"Stop it, and leave me alone Charlie."

I heard a body get slammed against the school wall. I run to the corner and find Lisa on the ground bleeding.

"Get up, I am not done with you. You make me sick, you piece of trash."

"I am trash because I stick up for others?"

"No, slut. You are not even human. How can you like her?"

"Do I have to have a reason? I am not a slut-"

She stopped talking and started to cough up blood. I started to panic. My heart squeezed out of hurt. Why was it hurting to see Lisa like this? I needed to think of something quick.  
I looked around and found a log near a tree. I picked up the log, and snuck behind the guy, whose name I think was Charlie.

"Lisa, you can't love girls. It's inhuman. You disgust me. I thought you would change. I didn't realize after we broke up, it was because you didn't even like me. You don't like guys, and that's disguising. You insect."

He grabs her hair, and slaps her face. Lisa kicks him in the crotch, and tries to get into the school. He grabs her and begins put her hands behind her back. I can't watch this anymore. I felt my body shaking. I felt so mad. He was treating her like this because she finds girls attractive? I grab the log, and hit him in the back. He screams and lets go of Lisa. Lisa falls on the ground wheezing. Charlie gets up and turns around, with his eyes blazing with rage. I hit him in the leg with the log again and he falls. I grab Lisa's hand and drag her to school. We start running in the hallways, with Charlie catching up. I had to think of something. Lisa is not running well because she is injured.

"Lisa, hop on my back."

"What! No Rosé, leave me go. Go hide somewhere and be safe. I can handle him."

I looked at her, and grabbed her hand. I twisted around and picked her up. She was lighter than I thought. I start running to the closest closet. I open the closet and set her down and close the door. The room was pitch black, and all I could hear was our breathing.

"Are you okay Lisa?"

She continues to breathe hard. I start to get goosebumps. We are alone in the closet. This was the situation I wanted to avoid. My heart started to race, because i could only hear her heaving breathing.

"Are... are you okay Rosé?"

"Yes, I am fine, it's you I am worried about."

"I am okay, thank you."

"No problem, you saved me earlier plenty of times."

She chuckled. I heard her shuffling across the room until I felt her hand on my stomach. I started to really blush.

"That's me Lisa."

"I know, I am just a bit..."

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"Not entirely, I have some nightmares that still haunt me to this day."

I grabbed her hand and held it. I didn't want her to be scared.

"It's alright, I am here."

She squeezed my hand and pulled my arm. She rested her head on my shoulder. We stood still, with her head on my shoulder, and my body being completely tense. Her breathing started to slow down.

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that about?"

"You mean Charlie?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I am, and it is nothing."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Ok-" She started to laugh. It was music to my ears. What am I saying? I started to laugh after her. The door suddenly opened and Jisoo was standing there with Jennie, looking at Lisa and I leaning on each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosé POV**

Jennie and Jisoo had their mouths wide open.

"What's going on here!"

Lisa get up faster than I have ever seen. I slowly got up myself.

"Lisa! Oh my gosh you are bleeding!"

Lisa was bleeding pretty bad. We should get her help.

"I am fine, don't worry about m-"

Lisa fell on the ground. She was breathing but not constantly. I looked at Jennie and Jisoo and they had look of terror on their faces.

"Guys! Wake up! Lisa needs to medical help right now!"

Jennie was the first to wake up and helped me carry Lisa. Jisoo called the nurse. Jisoo helped move the crowd out of the way as we came closer to the nurse. The nurse was dressed up casually for the game but had a red cross on her right arm.

"Alright ladies I will take care of this, please go and watch the game."

Jennie and Jisoo looked at me, and I nodded. The three of us when behind the bleachers, and sat down.

"What the hell is going on Rosé?"

"I- Um well, you see, while you guys were having a moment I decided to go and get refills. I heard noises and followed them. That was the moment I saw Lisa fighting with a guy. The guy was insulting Lisa and hurting her so I stepped in. We ran and hide in the closet, and that is when you guys found us."

"I am glad you didn't get hurt Rosé, but next time get help okay?" Jisoo said with a soft expression. I nodded and kicked at the stones on the ground.

"Well, I guess we should tell her shouldn't we Jisoo." Jennie exclaimed.

Jisoo looked at Jennie, then at me.

"Yes I agree with you Jennie."

Jennie grabbed Jisoo by the hand and gave her a side hug. My eyes almost went out of their sockets. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jennie and Jisoo... hugging.

"Jisoo and I made up. I felt bad for all the years I put her through. I missed my best friend and I felt horrible. So as you can see, we are now best friends again. That moment you mentioned earlier? That was me confessing how badly I felt."

I nodded and smiled.

"I am glad. I could tell you guys were super close. I wish you guys and Lisa made up all together as well."

Wait, why did I want them to be on good terms with Lisa? I shouldn't overthink this.

"Yes, I would like that." Jennie nodded softly up and down. Jisoo copied the motion in agreement.

"Well, it seems like we will lose the game, and it is a bit late. I will head in first." I said to them with a small smile. They nodded and waved goodbye.

I woke up to the sound of the demon yet again screaming in my bloody ears. I reached over and hit the alarm really hard. It stopped its screeching and I smirked. I yawned and pushed my sheets back, and slipped on my slippers. I walked over to my mirror, and saw that my wavy orange tainted hair was frizzy as usual. I quickly grabbed some casual clothing and took a quick shower.

After I took the shower, and my hair wasn't a mess, I heard my mother closing the door.

"Who was that mother!"

"Come downstairs to see for yourself hun!"

I walked down my stairs, each step leaving a creaky noise.

"Oh honey its no problem! I am just so happy my daughter is starting to make friends." I heard my mother in the living room. Friends? I only know-

"Haha! Rosé is super sweet, we are basically best friends already"

"Jisoo!?"

Jisoo turned around flashing me with her pearly white teeth and her heart shaped smile.

"Hey Rosé! I was just talking to your mother. She is super kind. She even made some cookies."

"Oh. Um, not to be rude or anything Jisoo, but like why are you even here?" I start to softly laugh.

"Oh, that reminds me of the reason I even came here."

She turned back around and smiled brightly to my mother. I walked over and sat down next to Jisoo on our black leather couch.

"Mrs. Park. Is it alright if I steal Rosé and go shopping for the day?"

My mother just smiled and nodded.

"Oh course dear, I don't see a problem."

"Sweet!"

Jisoo excitedly got up and raced to the door.

"Jisoo! Hold on! I need my jacket and shoes!"

Jisoo stopped right before she gripped the golden nob that belonged to my front door.

"No worries Rosé, Ill wait in the car for you."

I quickly grabbed my black combat boots that had the buckles as a design to them. I grabbed my purse and opened my front door. I walked to Jisoo's black jeep that had its roof off. I hopped in, and buckled in safely.

"So where are we going Jisoo?"

"First, I have a serious question."

"Sure, go ahead and ask."

"Can we... pick up Jennie? Pleeeaase."

I rolled my eyes while smiling. Who am I to say no to this dork.

"Sure Jisoo, lets go pick up Jennie."

"Yes! Thanks Rosé."

We drove for a good five minutes before we reached Jennie's house I presumed.  
The front door opened and revealed Jennie. She was wearing a black crop top, with black ripped jeans with black converse to have a final touch to the look. She had her hair up in a high ponytail which surprisingly looked really good on her. Jennie smiled, and hopped in the back seat.

"Hey Jisoo, Rosé."

"Hey Jennie."

"Hey Jendeukie."

"Jendeukie?"

Jennie and Jisoo started to laugh really hard.

"Okay okay, never mind." I said while shaking my head smiling.

"It's an inside joke."

Jisoo said after she finally caught her breath. I nodded in response. After twenty minutes of driving, we finally reached the mall. We walked in and I was in shock. The mall was huge! Bigger than the ones back in New Zealand that is for sure.

"Wow. So where are we going first?"

Jisoo smirked at Jennie and looked at me.

"Well, let's go to Pink and see what we can do to show your feminine side."

She grabbed my arm and linked in with hers. Jennie grabbed my other arm, and they dragged me to Pink.

"Wow, they have a lot of um... bras and underwear."

"Exactly, we need to get you some cute clothes, and we have to start from the starting points."

Jennie started to laugh really hard while backing up.

"Jennie where are you going?"

I was starting to panic. What was Jennie doing?

"Oh hell no Rosé, I am not going into Pink with Jisoo. Thats asking someone to stab you in the thigh multiple times."

"What!"

"Oh Jenduekie, I am not that bad. Stop scaring Rosé."

Jennie stared to cover he mouth trying hard not to laugh. She walked outside the store and sat on a bench while I suffered with Jisoo.

The entire time I was in Pink, I wanted to rip my hair out.

"Rosé you should get this!"

" Rosé! Rosé! This looks super cute on you!"

"Rosé, stop sulking and try this on!"

I walked out with two bags full of Pink attire. I am pretty sure I had bags under my eyes. They were defiantly not from lack of sleep. I looked up to Jennie and glared at her. If looks could kill, Jennie wouldn't be alive right now.

"Did you have fun Rosé?

"Oh... I sure did JENNIE KIM!"

Jennie started to laugh really hard. I just glared at her super hard as she laughed. Jisoo was also laughing because she knows I suffered as well. Suddenly Jennie stopped laughing.

"Guys I think we should go to another store."

Jisoo and I shared a look with each other and shrugged.

"Sure, how about you choose where to go Jennie."

Jennie smiled really wide and grabbed my hand.

"You will like my style better anyways Rosé."

We stopped in front of a store called, "Hot Topic".

Jisoo grabbed my elbow before I went in.

"Be careful. Jennie gets a bit wild sometimes in here."

I rolled my eyes. I am pretty sure I will survive. If I survived Jisoo, I can survive anything.

I never knew Jennie was this wild.

"Rosé! Awh yeah! Look at these puppies. Leather black pants. Oh my gosh! Look at these shorts!"

"Oh hell yes. Rosé you have to try on this crop top. I think this white crop top and black joggers will hang off your hips just fine."

"Rosé! Did you try the whole black outfits I gave you? Are you not that deep? Should I give you some white?"

This time I saved myself and came out with one back from Hot Topic. Jisoo was laughing as I came back out. Jennie was still babbling about how beautiful the color back is and how black can go with anything, even black on black.

"What did I tell you Rosé, Jendeukie is crazy. She enters another world in there." She starts to laugh again. I just sighed and gave up. These two are crazy. How are they my friends.

We started to walk back to our car but before we did I mentioned I had to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure go ahead. We will wait in the car for you." Jisoo said.

I started to walk to the closest bathroom. It ended being by a store called "Rue21". I walked in and heard yelling.

"Why are you like this Lisa!"

"I don't know okay! People just don't understand!"

"This needs to stop. You can't like her. You can't like girls. If people find out you will get hurt."

"I don't care! If I act tough people stay away. People would laugh if I don't act tough and confess!"

I stayed frozen in my stop. Lisa? My heart picked up. Why out of all the bathrooms in the huge bathroom did we cross paths. What was she talking about? Confession? Acting tough for what reason? Before I heard anymore than I should have I ran out quickly. I started to walk extremely fast to the car.

When I reached the car, Jennie and Jisoo were jamming in the car. I smiled. They are such dorks. I am so happy those two made up. It hurt me knowing Jisoo had such a great friend like Jennie and couldn't hang out because of a lot of reasons.

"Hey guys, I am back."

"Geez Rosé! You take froever to pee!"

I swear I turned many shades of red from that statement.

"Jisoo don't be so mean. Oh gosh Rosé you know she is just pulling your chains."

I smiled and laughed. Even though I was so embarrassed I was still happy. I am glad I made such good friends ever since I moved here. I am so glad I moved to Korea. It is such a beautiful place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lisa POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I opened my eyes slowly to allow the sun rays enter my vision. The morning light blinded my eyesight filling them with vibrant colors. I removed my bed covers and slipped on my slippers. I reached for my ripped jeans that were hanging off my computer desk chair and slipped them on. I grabbed my black crop top, and slipped those on as well. I ruffled my blonde hair and sighed.

"It seems like this will have to do."

I rummaged through my closet and found my lucky leather jacket that fit my top so well. I went back looked at myself in the mirror for a quick check up.

"It seems fairly good. I guess its time to go outside." I sighed deeply. I started to walk down stairs before I heard glass break.

"How many times do I need to tell you! Grab me another beer before you cook anything for that mutt!"

I could hear my mother crying. I felt numb. I couldnt move, and flashbacks started to come back.

 _"Mutt, you disgusting mutt. How come I have a daughter like you?_

 _A slap could be heard as it echoed through the hallways._

 _"Daddy, I didn't mean it, please forgive me."_

 _"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"_

The flashback ended and my cheeks were wet. I quickly ran upstairs and redid my makeup. I decided to go out my window instead, rather than risk the fact that I might get punished again. I grabbed my white reeboks, put them on and tied them quickly. I gripped my side window and climbed onto the roof. I jumped and grabbed the nearest tree branch that look steady and climbed my way down. My feet softly touched the ground as I finally reached safety. I quickly swept the neighborhood and noticed that no one has fully woken awake yet. I grabbed my black bicycle and pedaled fast down the hill. I felt the wind in my hair and I felt free.

"Watch where you are going!"

I focused on where I was and quickly swerved right and fell of my bicycle. I groaned as I realized I was bleeding on my elbow.

"Are you ok- LISA!?"

I looked up and saw the beautiful strawberry blonde before my eyes. I groaned even more and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a soft gasp, and tiny hands grip my arm. I felt chills go down my spine.

"Did I do this? Im so sorry Lisa."

Rosé quickly helped me get up and sit on the nearest bench. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Lisa? We should take you to the hospital quickly."

"Shh..."

Rosé stopped talking and let me rest my head on her shoulder. After five minutes of heaven, I opened my eyes and spoke.

"Rosé, would you like to go to an amusement park?"

Rosé turned her head to look at me, and our heads where very close together. I got flustered and moved away.

"I would love to go but-"

"Then lets go."

"Lisa you are hurt, we need to take care of that first."

I softly laughed and grabbed Rosé's hand and pulled her towards my bicycle. She helped me fix the bicycle so it was upright. I got on the bicycle and looked at her.

"Oh, do you want me to get on?" She looked at me confused.

I just nodded with a small smile on my face. I tried to hide my smile the best I could though, I couldn't let her see myself like this. Rosé grabbed my shoulder to get on, and gripped my leather jacket. I laughed out loud. She was so damn cute.

"Rosé, you'll fall off if you hold me like that."

I reached for her hands and put them around my waist. She closed her hands together and leaned on my back.

"Is this too close?"

She sounded flustered and I smirked.

"Not at all."

I quickly lifted my foot and started to pedal. Rosé's grip tightened around my waist. We were halfway to the quick mart to get a bandage, and Rosé was giggling, slowly letting go of my waist to lift her small arms in the air. We finally reached the mart and Rosé slowly slide off my bicycle. I parked my bicycle and quicky went inside.

"Why are we here?"

"Rosé, we are here to fix the problem you caused."

"Hey! I didn't do anything! If you were looking where you were going this wouldn't have happened. This is all your fault."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh come on Lisa! Fine, I'll pay for the medical kit."

"That's more like it."

Rosé just pouted and grumbled.

"Stupid Lisa, making me pay for something I didnt do. This is so rude."

I chuckled softly. I found what we need and we quickly bought the medical kit. We started to walk out before Rosé grabbed my good arm.

"Stop. Hold still"

She unfolded the box and ripped the bandage wrapper with her teeth, and gently blew on my injury that was still bleeding. She then placed the bandage on my injury and softly rubbed the area to make sure it was completely concealed.

"Thank you."

I said this in a soft way, that I was even shocked to hear.

"Anytime."

She smiled brightly and I could feel my heart skip a beat. We quickly got to the halfway point to the amusement park. I stopped at a stoplight until we got the signal to cross and continue on our way. Suddenly I couldnt see and I could hear Rosé's screams. My heart began to pick up and I started to struggle. My hands were tied behind my back and I had a bag over my head. I was useless.

"Rosé! Rosé! Are you alright! Please tell me you are alright!"

"Lisa! Help! What is going on! I am so scared."

Rosé's soft cries started to disappear and I started to get scared. Fear entered my heart I shut down and stopped fighting. I was shoved into the back of some car. A few minutes later I was shoved out and screamed out of pain. They picked me up and put me in a chair. I was still tied and couldn't see.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss Lisa. How are you my dear."

I hissed out angerly.

"Mino..."

"Hello my dear. It is so sad that I had to gather my boys to come and get you. Why are you so difficult my love?"

"I hope you choke Mino."

I growled out loud. Anger surged through my body.

"Now, now dont be too hasty my dear."

The bag was replaced and I could see.

"Bring her in boys."

Two men carried Rosé in their arms. She was crying. I felt my heart drop.

"Now Lisa, you know your father owes us some money. He wont leave the house so it left us no choice but to take it from you."

"I dont have the money! Let Rosé go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh no no no, that would ruin the fun now wouldn't it?"

He nodded towards the man holding Rosé's hand behind her back, and he held a knife to her throat.

"Lisa! Im so scared!"

Her screams were breaking my heart. I couldn't stand it. I started to move around. I felt my pocket for my hand knife and felt it peak through.

"Now Lisa please kindly give us our money and we will let you both go. Let's settle this once and for all shall we?"

I cut the ropes loose and lunged at Mino. I punched him in the face, and continued to do so. Rosé was screaming but I didn't care. The rush I felt beating him up was consuming me. I turned around and tackled the guy who wasnt holding Rosé. I knocked him unconscious and made my way to Rosé. The guy dug the knife into her skin and she started to bleed.

"Stop right there, or Ill kill her."

I stopped. I dropped my knife and went on my knees. He came towards and I kicked his leg and grabbed Rosé. I grabbed my bicycle and told her to jump. She jumped and we quickly rode off, with gun shots being heard in the background. Rosé's grip was so tight I could barely breathe. We finally found a bridge by the nearest town near the amusement park. We went underneath the bridge and leaned against the wall.

"Lisa are you alright?"

She was still shaken up. I couldn't bare it and wrapped my arms around her. We hugged for a good five minutes.

"I am so sorry Rosé. I didn't want to get you involved in anything that would harm you."

Rosé just squeezed me harder, while her breathing still didn't calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lisa POV**

I dropped Rosé off at her house.

"Damn it! Why did they have to ruin our date." I whispered angrily.

I pedaled fast through the alleys, and up my hill. I locked my bike and walked inside my heated home. I shut the door very quietly seeing my father sleeping on the couch. It smelled like alcohol, and their was beer everywhere. I stepped on a piece of broken glass I forget to pick up last time he lashed out on me and yelled in pain. He stirred but was still asleep.

"Oh shit."

I went upstairs quietly, putting more weight on my left foot. I cracked my door softly open and closed it behind me. My room was pretty clean but had black jeans and sweatshirts on the floor spread out. I sat on my blue covered bed, and it squeaked. I held my breath hoping my father didn't hear me. After the coast was clear I fixed up my foot that was still bleeding from the glass. I turned my head and noticed the time. I changed into my pajamas and started to walk to my bed when I tripped over my sweatshirt.

"What the hell woke me up!"

My eyes widened in fear. My father woke up and it was my fault.

My father ripped the door open, leaving a huge mark on the wall behind it.

"You slut! You woke me up!"

He was extremely drunk.

"Da-."

I didn't get to finish because he punched me in the stomach.

"Get up!" He screamed.

I stood up. I could fight back but last time I did he almost killed me. He slapped hard, having the echo carry around the house.

"What have I told you about waking me up Lisa!"

He slammed the door and walked downstairs. I knew I was going to have a big bruise on my stomach again. My breathing was uneven and the last thing before I passed out on the floor.

.

.

.

My eyes fluttered open and my body was aching. Various colors filled my room from the sun's rays. I got up and took a quick shower. After I was dry I quickly changed my bandage on my foot and looked at my green bruise.

"Crap, that will take forever to heal."

I looked at the time and I was almost late for school.

I rode my bicycle down the hill with my hair whipping behind me. I finally reached the station and locked my bike. I bumped into someone because I was in a rush. Her oranged flamed hair told me it was Rosé. My breath hitched at her beauty.

"Ow!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Rosé."

"Lisa? Oh no worries."

The conversation ended with that and we were both in an awkward state.

"Rosé... I am so sorry for yesterday."

She stared at me, and breathed heavily.

"Lisa I- I wanted to thank you actually. I know you meant no harm, but you protected me." She said smiling shyly.

I smiled back, and moved closer to her. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't show her my vulnerability.

"Oh hey, is that Jennie?"

I turned around and there she was, all dressed in black. Her black ripped shorts looked good with her black t-shirt.

"HeyRosé!"

Rosé smiled brightly and gave Jennie a hug.

"Where is Jisoo?"

Jennie stepped back and looked at her.

"She takes the car to school."

"Oh that's right."

I stood there awkwardly and walked away. The two chatted like they were lost best friends who have not seen each other in years. They clicked very well together. Suddenly we finally made it to school.

"Hey Lisa!"

I ignored them, and continued my long strides. I finally reached my locker and shoved my school supplies I did not need. I was walking to my first class until I was shoved into an empty classroom. I fell onto the ground hard.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Suck it up Lisa." sneered Charlie.

"What do you want Charlie." I grunted.

"Roséis mine, got it?"

"She's not a toy, you disgusting pig!"

He grabbed my shirt and threw me against the desks.

"Listen here, she is mine. I don't care if you like her. You piece of dirt. You can't like girls, it's disgusting."

I cough. My head is bleeding when I came in contact with the sharp end of the desk. My vision was blurry and I couldn't stand but I didn't care. I got up, and punched his face. He swiped his mouth which was now bleeding.

"You little bi-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence because I shoved him against the door and kicked his legs. He fell to the ground and grunted. He kicked my legs and I screamed as I fell to the ground in pain. He grabbed a chair and got up. He smirked and threw the chair at me. I rolled to the side in pain and dodged the chair.

"Hey! Who is in there!"

Someone was outside the door. Charlie smirked and locked the door. He turned around to me and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He walked very slowly towards me. I looked around the classroom and crawled under three. I got up and shoved all three at him causing a blockage. He yelled in frustration.

"Don't delay much longer Lisa! You have no where to go!"

I quickly looked around again and ran towards the teachers desk. I grabbed three newly sharpened pencils and a rubber band. I wrapped the band around the pencils to create a weapon to protect myself.

"Charlie don't."

He did not listen to my words. He ran towards me once he cleared the path. I ducked when he took a swing with his knife. I took a swing with my pencil weapon and struck gold when his leg started to bleed.

"What the-"

He grunted as he fell to the ground bleeding. I started to walk away to unlock the door when he grabbed my leg and dragged me down. He cut my leg deeply with his knife. I screamed in pain. My vision quickly gave out and my fight was no longer there. I blacked out.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes, and the room I was in was completely white. It smelled like medicine.

"You are awake!"

I turned my head to the left and saw a nurse.

"Hello, I am Nurse Chua. One of the students found you bleeding in one of the classrooms."

I closed my eyes as I listen to her list the medicines I needed to take.

"Sweetie, did you inj-"

I opened my eyes quickly and turned my head.

"NO." I stared at her.

"I was just curious because you were found alone, and there seemed to have some cuts from multiple injuries. One that caught my eye was the bruise on your stomach."

I stopped breathing. NO. She can't know about that!

"Oh I fell down the stairs yesterday. I was careless."

"Are you sure? There seems to be a fist mark."

"No, that is not possible when I completely fell."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you."

"Lisa?"

"Yes Nurse Chua?"

"Are you safe at home?"

I hesitated. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want him to beat me if he found out.

"I am. I am very happy at home."

"It was just a precaution question that is required to ask when I find many injuries that is all."

She got up and left the room. I sighed. I almost got caught. I can't let that happen again. I could end up dead. The door was opened again. This time it wasn't Nurse Chua. The figure came closer to me and I stopped breathing.

"Hello Princess."

He smirked and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?"

He chuckled in the most evil way and gently caressed my cheek.

"I simply came to check up on my lovely daughter who got hurt. The nurses called me to pick you up and check up on you."

I gulped. I felt like the room was closing in. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't breathe.

"Now, did my little girl tell the nurse what happened at home?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosé POV**

My phone started ringing filling the room full of tunes of the various notes it contained. I picked up my phone the top of the counter and saw that it was Jennie. I clicked the green circle on the screen to accept the call.

"Jennie? What's up."

"Rosé, where you at school today?"

"Yeah? Did you forget anything?

"No, it's about something else. Did you hear from Lisa today?"

"Lisa? We don't talk much, and I don't have her number."

"Well she hasn't texted me back from this morning."

"At school?"

"Yeah, did you see her other than at school today?"

"No, I only saw her this morning and yesterday."

Yesterday... my breath hitched. Flashbacks came back faster than I anticipated. The images danced around the room I was in reminding me what happened.

"Can you help me find her?"

"Sure, let me call Jisoo."

"Great, the more people to help, the less time it will take to find her. I hope she is alright."

I ended the call with the tap of my pointer finger. I searched through my favorites and found 'Chichu'. I clicked her name and dialed her number faster than I can remember. The phone dialed for a good minute or two before she picked up.

"Rosé?"

"Jisoo, do you know where Lisa is?"

"Lisa? No why."

"Jennie says she is not reachable."

"Jennie? If she can't find her something bad must've happened. Those two haven't been apart from each other since forever. If Jennie can't find her we need to find her quickly Rosé."

Panic started to set in. Why am I freaking out? Why do I care so much that she is missing?

"Alright, Jisoo can you come over? I would appreciate it if you could help Jennie and I help find Lisa."

"Sure Rosé."

I ended the called and dialed Jennie yet again. She picked up after the first ring.

"What's the plan?"

"Come over to my house quick. We will meet up here. Jisoo is on her way."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

I patiently waited in my room. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my hands and feet. I really hope Lisa is alright. She has saved many times, and I haven't paid her back yet. I really want to show her my thanks...

It took both Jennie and Jisoo ten minutes to finally arrive.

"Did you call her parents?" Jisoo exclaimed.

"They didn't pick up." Jennie replied.

Silence welcomed us as we sat on my couch trying to figured out what could've happened. I tried to remember what happened earlier this morning but nothing came up. nothing that would help us. I tried to come up with another reason that she could be missing. Did those bad guys get her? Oh my gosh, I hope not! I started to panic. Jennie saw the mental breakdown that was about to erupt within myself.

"Rosé, are you ok?"

Jisoo turned in my direction as well with worried eyes.

"Rosé?"

After that I broke down. I couldn't hold back the tears. The saltiness of my tears was all I could taste. I couldn't breathe properly either as I started to have unsteady breaths. Jennie and Jisoo came to my side and tried to calm me down.

"Rosé, calm down. Are you okay?" Jisoo looked at me worriedly.

I started to calm down and Jennie passed me some tissues to wipe my face. I sniffed as I took slow and steady breaths.

"Rosé, do you want to explain why you had a mental breakdown in the middle of no where?"

I stayed silent for a couple minutes before I opened my mouth. I whispered so softly that they couldn't hear me.

"Say it again, I didn't quite hear you clearly Rosé." Jennie looked at me questionably.

I lifted my head up and looked at Jisoo quickly before settling my eyes on Jennie.

"Lisa and I, we um, we decided to hang out yesterday after bumping into each other."

I looked down as the war flashbacks corrupted my mind. Images flying everywhere I looked. I shut my eyes shaking violently. I breathed through my nose before I spoke again.

"We were taken away, and blind-folded. Lisa was tied to a chair and I had a knife held to my neck. I was so terrified, and Lisa looked so helpless. These men wanted something from Lisa. I don't know what they wanted but she knew them. She clearly had an encounter with these men before and it wasn't in a friendly manner either. If I can remember correctly, one of the men was called Mino. He was very well built and-."

I couldn't finished before I choked up and started to cry again. Jennie and Jisoo's face were completely in shock.

"Rosé... why didn't you tell us this?"

I looked up, teary-eyed, before I spoke.

"I was scared. Lisa didn't seem to be bothered either so i thought it wasn't a big deal."

"WASN'T A BIG DEAL? Rosé... you were KIDNAPPED and almost KILLED. That isn't something serious to tell someone about?" Jennie looked at me with a concerned face.

"I didn't want anyone hurt. I thought if I told anyone, Lisa would get more hurt."

Jennie and Jisoo looked at each other before they looked back at me with a serious look on their faces.

"Rosé, was Lisa hurt?" Jennie questioned.

"I... I don't exactly remember." I looked down shamefully.

"I think we should-." Jisoo was cut off when we heard the pure shriek of the home phone ringing.

I got up quickly, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rosé, honey, do you know a Lisa?"

I looked up to Jennie and Jisoo before I spoke again.

"Mom? Yes I do, we are currently looking for her. She has been mis-."

"She's in the hospital. The school called all families to warn families of an attempt of homicide. Lisa was part of that attempt. She is alright but she is very hurt."

I dropped the home phone as it shattered against the neatly titled floors.

"Rosé?" Jennie and Jisoo called at in concern.

I couldn't hear anything. The noises around me started to fade. My vision quickly was being rimmed with pitch blackness, slowly evading my entire view. I almost fell because my legs gave out but someone caught me.

"Rosé! Ro-.. R-!"

"Rosé! Stay awake!"

My vision started to comeback as I felt myself being laid on the couch. I looked up and say Jennie and Jisoo with concerned faces.

"Rosé what did your mother tell you?"

"Li-..." I tried to speak but I couldn't catch my breath.

"Lisa... is in the hospital."

Jennie whispered in Jisoo's ear when I suddenly felt myself moving. They helped walked to Jisoo's car and buckled myself up. Jisoo started the car, while Jennie hopped in the front seat and buckled up faster than I have ever seen. The car started to move backwards as Jisoo had the shift in reverse. I looked outside, and the images of the trees, grass, and cars flew by quickly. Jennie turned on the radio and turned to Jisoo and whispered incoherent words that I couldn't hear. Jisoo sped up quickly, pausing at the stop lights, and gearing it when it turned green. Suddenly, the car was parked and in front was the hospital. Jennie and Jisoo got out of the car, and opened my side of the car. I unbuckled quickly as I followed Jennie and Jisoo.

Jennie stopped in front of the reception desk and coughed loudly to catch the attention of the nurse who wasn't paying attention. The nurse looked up with a smile on her face.

"How may I help y-."

"What room is Lisa Manoban in?" Jennie rushed out.

"Room 888"

Jennie ran through the white hallways filled with many nurses and doctors. Jisoo and I quickly followed her in pursuit. We skidded to a stop once we reached our destination, room 888. We were about to open the door before a nurse came out.

"Who are you young ladies? What brings you to this side of the hospital. I'm nurse Chua, do you need help?"

Jennie quickly step sided around Nurse Chua, and went inside without a word. Jisoo nodded towards me, indicating that I should follow. Jisoo started to inform the Nurse as I rushed inside. Jennie was crying by the side of Lisa who was clearly not awake at the moment. She looked so dead. She was pale white, and it looked like she wasn't breathing. There was a very scary man next to Lisa as well. He grunted and spoke harsh words before slamming his hand on the table.

"Shitty kids. Ruining my chance to end it all."

He walked away with dark and menacing eyes. He stopped at the entrance of the door before turning around and looking me up and down with a smirk.

"Interesting..." He spoke quietly under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lisa POV**

I woke up to the plain white walls, surrounding the bed in was currently resting upon. I heard voices to the right and to the left, and they continued to grow louder.

"I hope she is okay."

"I hope she didn't get hurt. I don't see any wounds but we never know."

I moan out of displeasure after using my muscles and joints just to sit up.

"Lisa!"

"Lisa you are awake!"

I flutter my eyes open again after closing them to deal with the pain. My blurry vision then becomes crystal clear when I lay my eyes upon Jisoo and... Jennie?

"I am so happy you are okay! Don't you know I was super worried when I couldn't come in contact with you? I called everyone I knew just to make sure you were okay because you wouldn't answer your calls, texts, nor your doorbell!" Jennie cried softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Then the images came crashing in. Charlie.

"I'm sorry Jennie, I really didn't mean for you to get upset and get worried for me. If I didn't get so hurt you know I would've told you. You are the first person that I reach out to if I am ever in danger."

Jennie came around, and placed her hand on my left hand.

"Jisoo, thank you for coming too."

Jisoo looked up awkwardly and nodded softly.

"Hey I got us some chicke-" Rosé's voiced interrupted.

My head lifted up swiftly to the beautiful angel's honey filled voice.

"Lisa..." She whispered very quietly.

Jisoo and Jennie stared at each other and realized that the situation that they were currently in was extremely awkward and proceeded to shyly say their goodbyes and left the room. Then there was two, which included Rosé and I. I turned back to face Rosé.

"Hi." I spoke first.

"H-Hi."

"How ar-"

"So how are you-"

We both stopped talking. I cracked a smile and laugh softly.

"You first."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. You?"

"I... I could be better."

We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before it got uncomfortable and Rosé turned her head away. She sat down on one of the chairs the busy hospital could provide.

"What happened?" she asked playing with her hands.

I hesitated. I looked around the plain white room before closing my eyes softly. I inhaled sharply.

"Charlie."

Silence. That's all you could hear in the spacious room. The silence broke when she got up and grabbed my hand. I looked up at her confused.

"Please..." she whispered softly. "Please don't get hurt anymore. It hurts..."

My heart ached. She sounded completely broken. I hurt her.

"Okay." I paused and my heart couldn't handle the proximity we had. "Come here."

She looked up shocked. "Lisa no, you are hu-"

"Please." I begged.

She sighed, and lifted the soft white blanket. The bed dipped with her weight and creaked when she shifted under the blanket. Her soft skin brushed against my bare legs and arms. I moved so I was on my side to give her more room. She covered both of us and faced me. We locked eyes and I lost my breath. Her brown orbs searched for something that I couln't read. She had a piece of hair sticking out, and I itched to brush it behind her ear.

"Is this okay?" she whispered

I nodded and closed my eyes. I could hear her breathing. Soon after, her soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

 _"Lisa honey, I love you so much. I'm so sorry you have to go though all of this."_

 _I looked around and found my mother sitting on the edge of my bed._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Mom! Mom I love you! Please... please don't leave me again!"_

 _"I hope you find someone to protect you. Find someone who could protect you when I couldn't. Find them and cherish them. Don't let them go."_

 _She got up and walked to wooden door._

 _"Mom! Don't leave me!"_

 _She closed the door. I couldn't move. I was frozen. My cheeks became wet full of unwanted tears. She left me again. Nothing changed. I cried until I heard the click of the door. A face appeared in the door._

 _"Lisa I'm here. Lisa I won't leave you."_

 _Rosé. It was Rosé. She was walking towards me as I cried. She gave me a hug and I cried harder in her shoulder._

 _"Shhhh... I'm here now. Ill never leave you. I will be by your side. I lov-"_

 _I couldn't hear what she said as the vision faded. A louder voice was taking over, interfering my dream._

 _"Lisa!"_

 _"Lisa wake up!"_

"Lisa?"

I felt warmth spread throughout my whole body. I snuggled against the warmth, sighing contently. I fluttered my eyes open. My eyes adjusted to the light, as I scanned the room. Rosé was flushed against my body sleeping. Her head resting against my own while her hands were softly curled on top of my chest.

"Lisa, why is Rosé in your bed?"

I looked up and saw Jennie.

"No reason."

Her face hardened but softened afterwards.

"You're cleared. I brought you some clothes. Let's get you home."

I nodded, and face Rosé who was still sleeping. I softly poked her to attempt to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and looked at me. Her face became extremely red as she bolted up. She got out of the bed and fixed her attire. Rosé coughed and headed towards the door. Weird.

"Alright let's go."

Jennie help me gather my stuff, and I quickly changed. We walked out of the hospital and searched for her car. I opened the black door and settled in. I buckled up with a click and looked at Jennie.

"Thank you."

She started the car, as the car roared to life, she turned to face me.

"Anything for a friend."

We headed towards home. Home? I don't know what home is anymore. I opened the door of the establishment. There he was. He was slumped over in his chair with a pile of beer accompanied by his side. The man who ruined my life. I scoffed and went to my room. I closed my door and looked around. Clothes were scattered everywhere. I should pick this up. I shook my head and went to get something to eat before I went to sleep but stopped in my tracks. My heart began to race. His door. It was open. It was NEVER open. He never let me in his room. Should I go in? I looked around and remembered he was passed out. I took a chance. I tip toed inside, making sure to cover my mouth. I can't be too loud. If I am caught... I shook my head. I can't think about it. I looked around and stopped. Pictures were scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck?"

Pictures of me were everywhere. I gasped loudly. I wasn't the only one. Rosé. Rosé was everywhere. I only appeared in the pictures if Rosé was with me. He was watching me. Watching Rosé. I started to shake. What did he want? What more could he want from me? I needed to get out of here before he caught me. I left the room and went back into my room. I stripped, and replaced my old clothes with comfortable pajamas. I locked my door quickly as usual. I set my alarm, plugged in my phone. I laid down and looked up towards the ceiling. I closed my eyes shortly after letting the darkness take over.


End file.
